Structures which are used for temporary purposes such as concession stands, vending or display booths have often been constructed in the form of a trailer, which can be readily towed behind a vehicle to the site where it may be used. Such structures have a number of disadvantages in normal use. First, such structures are aesthetically unattractive, giving an appearance of impermanence. Trailers used on public roads must meet typical legal requirements which may include external lights, license plates, safety chains, which may also detract from the appearance of a trailer in its stationary configuration.
A wheeled trailer typically requires significant bracing and levelling to make it sufficiently stable to comfortably and safely handle the foot traffic of those working in the structure or visitors or other users who may enter or pass through it. Also, because of the space required for wheels and suspension the lowest point of the floor surface of a trailer must typically be located at a substantial distance above the ground, requiring a ladder, steps or similar means for safe entry and exit and thereby hindering the physical or visual accessibility of the interior.
While trailer structures with removable or retractable wheels have been heretofore available, these also have had inherent disadvantages. Structures with removable wheels are awkward and slow to disassemble, typically requiring the use of tools and handling of the wheels. Handling of the wheels is an inherently dirty chore and the removed wheels must be stored somewhere while they are off the trailer. Retractable wheels have typically required wheel wells extending up within the interior of the trailer and preventing the interior floor from having a completely even and flat surface.